bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Older Sister
The Older Sister is a character in Bloodborne. Description After the Young Girl leaves her home in search of a safe haven in Oedon Chapel, the Older Sister will appear in her stead. Her voice expresses genuine concern for her missing sibling at first, but there is something more to her than one might think, and fulfilling her request will make it abundantly clear. Lore The Older Sister addresses herself as older sister of Young Girl and daughter of Gascoigne and Viola, and that she went outside and told her younger sister to look after the house. However, upon interacting with her, she does not mention their father and mother, nor why would she go outside on a night of the hunt. She keeps focusing on the white ribbon that her supposed younger sister wears. When given the ribbon, she starts to laugh maniacally, as if it was the ribbon that she cares about rather than her "little sister" and "parents" well being, as soon as the player leaves the vicinity of the house she is in. The Young Girl never mentioned her before. When she asked the Hunter to look for her mother, she did not even mention her sister. And when the Young Girl was told to seek shelter either in Oedon Chapel or Iosefka's Clinic, she told the Hunter that she loved him/her as much as her father, mother, and grand dad. Again, she did not mention having another family member. The Older Sister, in fact, might just be a neighbor who lives nearby. After the Blood Moon rose, she crept into Father Gascoigne's house when there was no one else around to look for the white ribbon. When the Hunter interacts with her, she pretends she is the Young Girl’s older sister to trick the Hunter into giving her the ribbon. Dialogue Notes * To interact with Older Sister, players must interact with Young Girl before the Blood Moon and either give the latter the Red Jeweled Brooch or send her to Oedon Chapel. * The White Messenger Ribbon can be looted from her body if the player gives her the Red Messenger Ribbon. Trivia *Many players believe that she is Father Gascoigne's daughter who goes home after the Blood Moon rose. However, this begs the question as to why she would not be home to begin with. After all, this is the night of the hunt where beasts roam the street and the mobs are out to purge, so it seems unlikely for a little girl to stay outside that long. This makes the Older Sister a highly suspicious character. However, there are a few other factors to take into consideration: ** In Yharnam there are some notable liars: the Imposter Iosefka, the Afflicted Beggar, and Patches the Spider. Who is to say she is not another liar in this world, and that her reasons are foul? This girl can be interacted through the same window as Young Girl but that might not make them family members. **Her dialogue before giving her the Red Messenger Ribbon is the sanest dialogue during the Blood Moon phase. Many players believe that after seeing the fate of her younger sister, the older one goes mad. But the Blood Moon affects all citizens alike, even Eileen, the most level-headed hunter. The Hunter, who is linked to the dream, is the only one who can still retain sanity. Yet, she did not mention her parents or granddad, only the Young Girl, and always with the ribbon. Even when she is given the ribbon, she does not react like the Young Girl did when she learned of her mother's death, which is the expected outcome. Instead she says that at least the ribbon will serve to remember her by, a clearly odd thing to say after learning her sister is dead. This likely means the Older Sister is already mad at the time they meet the player, not after seeing the Red Messenger Ribbon. ***After giving her the Red Messenger Ribbon, she washed it into the White Messenger Ribbon. ** There is a wooden door with a big wooden ribbon carved on it behind that Huntsman's Minion's back. No other doors in the game have a carved ribbon on and this one can be easily missed out because there aren't any red lanterns outside though there is an NPC behind this door that can be interacted with. Since the NPC can no longer be interacted with after the Blood Moon, there seems to a suggestion there. * If the player sends the Young Girl to Iosefka's Clinic or withholds the information, the Young Girl, now in a Celestial Minion form, will drop Formless Oedon rune. This will prevent the return to home of the self proclaimed older sister. Gallery Gascoigne's Daughter.png|She can be interacted through the same window as Young Girl Ribbon Doors.png|The door with the wooden ribbon on it. It is easily missed out by most players Central Yharnam 6.jpg|The door with the wooden ribbon on it. It lacks red lanterns on the outside Young girl.jpg| The White Messenger Ribbon can be collected from her dead body Category:Characters Category:Female Characters